Non-retour
by Harpuiai
Summary: Peut importe la conversation, les interlocuteurs ou même le seuil d'amitié. Dans toutes conversations, il y a un point de non-retour. Une limite à ne pas dépasser. Whisky ou non.


John tomba à la renverse, entraînant dans sa chute un tabouret et des livres plus vieux que lui.

Il avait été pris au dépourvu, par surprise, sinon il aurait pu éviter le coup et ça, malgré les 6 verres de whisky précédents.

Son crâne se meurtrit contre le mur dans un bruit sourd et il ne pu empêcher son corps de glisser le long de la paroi.

Finalement les 6 verres à jeun n'étaient pas une bonne idée. Son corps était lourd, difficile à mouvoir, une grosse tanche sans volonté, sans motricité fonctionnelle.

John ne releva pas la tête tout de suite, complètement sonné par les événements.

Alors oui, si un démon débarquait à cet instant précis il trouverait la force de se lever et de l'exorciser en lui refaisant le portrait, mais là... Aucun monstre ni démon ne se tenait en face de lui.

C'était pire que ça.

Les épaules de Bobby se soulevaient dans un rythme rapide et retombaient violemment.

John ne l'entendait pas auparavant, trop occupé dans son monologue assassin. Pourtant, si il avait tendu l'oreille il aurait clairement pu entendre la respiration de son ami se faire plus intense. Il aurait même pu entendre sa forte mâchoire se contracter dans un craquement osseux répugnant. Et si John avait eu la bonne idée de regarder Bobby pendant qu'il lui parlait, il aurait compris.

Voir Bobby poser son verre de tord boyaux et s'avancer vers lui ainsi... Rouge de fureur et les poings serrés...

Non, John ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il n'aurait jamais pu s'imaginer cette situation à vrai dire.

Bobby était un mentor, il lui avait tout appris, il l'aidait souvent, et au fil des années une amitié s'était construite. Une amitié à la Winchester/Singer. Sans aucun étalage de sentiment ou de confidence.

Depuis, lors de certaines chasses, John pris l'habitude de confier ses fils à cet homme. Les gamins semblaient l'apprécier.

Ils voyaient certainement ça comme des «vacances», alors pour qu'ils ne deviennent pas des loques, John demandait à Bobby de les entraîner pour la chasse et autre lors des ces moments qui pouvaient durer plusieurs mois. Il pensait qu'ainsi ils deviendraient plus vite des hommes. Qu'ils suivraient l'exemple de Bobby. Qu'ils ne seraient pas un poids pour lui...

Qu'ils ne seraient _plus_ un poids pour lui.

Sa chute avait causée un sacré vacarme. Le tabouret avait dégringolé quelques mètres plus loin, les livres jonchaient le sol et la bouteille remplie de liquide ambrée s'était brisée. La douce sérénade habituelle de la violence. Une musique sonnant comme une vieille amie.

Et maintenant, plus rien.

Le silence total.

Il restait seulement la respiration presque bestiale de Bobby.

John eu l'impression que l'intérieur de sa tête se mis à vibrer. Une immense douleur se propageait mais, grâce au whisky, elle semblait lointaine. Elle serait présente le lendemain au réveil, mais pour l'instant, il avait plus important à penser.

Il leva difficilement la tête pour se confronter à Bobby, même si il n'était pas en état.

Il reconsidéra cette idée lorsque le liquide chaud coulant de son arcade fraîchement ouverte entra dans son œil. Ça brûlait.

Il dévisagea donc son interlocuteur de son seul œil immaculé.

Les pensées en compotes, il ne trouvait rien à dire. Encore sur un petit nuage sentant l'alcool à 40°.

Bobby avança jusqu'au corps gisant sur le sol.

Il s'était déplacé comme un animal sauvage. Sans l'élégance ou la flexibilité d'un félin, mais plutôt avec la robustesse et la fureur d'un ours.

En colère ça fait peur ces bêtes là.

John le suivit du regard, il attendait de connaître la raison de cette colère. Il devait avouer ne pas vraiment comprendre. Boire, à jeun depuis 2 jours, c'était une belle idée de merde.

Il se fit soulever puis plaquer contre le mur. Cognant la tête au même endroit.

John attendait. Fixant toujours les pupilles meurtrières de l'animal devant lui. Il attendait la sentence, sachant qu'il n'aurait aucun jugement. Juste une sanglante sentence.

Pourtant rien ne vint. Bobby resta muet.

Sa respiration reflétait toujours sa rage. Sa mâchoire s'articulait sous la pression de la colère qu'il tentait de contenir. L'emprise sur le col de John se renforça.

_John était arrivé depuis quelques heures après une chasse périlleuse contre, ce qu'il pensait être des démons, mais s'est avéré être un comité de sorcière. _

_Il y était allé avec Sam et Dean, ça avait mal tourné. Sam se retrouvait avec un os fêlé et surtout, une satanée sorcière s'était échappé. Une mauvaise chasse on peut le dire._

_Sam devait se reposer au maximum. Il allait rester ici le temps d'aller mieux. Lui et son frère dormaient à l'étage._

_Puis John se mis à boire, Bobby l'accompagna. Ils burent plus que nécessaire, encore une fois._

_Mais pour la première fois depuis qu'ils buvaient ensemble, John se mit à parler. À vraiment parler. Il parla de Mary, avec retenu toute fois, il n'était pas une gonzesse sentimentale. Même si il ne pu cacher complètement son regard lointain et sa voix presque brisée. _

_Ce n'était pas un soir comme les autres. Il avait besoin d'en parler. Il n'en avait jamais parlé._

_Pourtant, l'alcool faisant, la conversation, ou plutôt le monologue -C'était ce genre de confidence qui n'avait besoin d'aucun commentaire, juste d'une oreille attentive. Bobby le savait. Il l'avait appris avec Karen- arriva au point de non-retour. _

_D'un clair besoin de lâcher prise, John passa à un état de colère envers tout et contre tout le monde... Il commença à délirer complètement, à faire des accusations à dormir debout._

_Il balança même son fameux journal à travers la pièce. Celui-ci ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que d'embarquer un miroir dans sa bruyante chute._

_Son hôte ne s'en formalisa pourtant pas. L'alcool, les souvenirs douloureux, la chasse et la blessure de Sam... Tous ça pouvait rendre dingue n'importe qui. Il avait bien le droit de péter les plombs une fois. Puis ce miroir était dégueulasse de toute façon._

_Mais même en étant plus que tolérant, John réussit à aller trop loin. Sa voix rageuse et forte criait presque._

_«Je t'avais demandé de les entraîner pour la chasse ! Pas d'en faire des pisseuses ! Les emmener jouer au baseball, tu te fout de moi ? Tu crois que ça va les aider à tuer des sorcières ? Quand j'ai tourné les yeux à peine 1 minute Sam s'est retrouvé projeté contre un arbre ! Et Dean, au lieu de s'occuper de la dernière sorcière, s'est jeté sur son frère pour voir si il allait bien ! Résultat des courses, on a une sorcière furieuse en liberté !»_

_Bobby sentit ses sourcils se froncer et sa respiration s'accélérer. _

_John pétait finalement son câble, il faisait enfin le deuil de Mary. Il savait reconnaître les yeux d'un homme enragé contre l'univers quand il en voyait. Il les avaient croisés durant des années tous les matins, devant son miroir. _

_Mais... Il ne pouvait pas...Qui était assez con pour en vouloir à des frères de veiller l'un sur l'autre ? Que John le critique lui et sa façon de faire lui importait peu. Mais ça... Emmener des enfa- «Adolescents» pardon. Emmener des adolescents à la chasse... Quel idiot. _

_John se frotta les yeux avec sa main et resta appuyé contre celle-ci, les yeux clos. La voix plus calme mais toujours celle d'au moins 4 verres de trop._

_«J'aurai pas du prendre les gosses sur cette affaires.» _

_Bobby croyait qu'il comprenait que tuer un monstre était supportable pour des jeunes, mais que les sorcières étaient humaines au fond. Ça suffit à marquer des gosses à vies._

_«Je devrais ne jamais les emmener avec moi...»_

_Bobby se raidit sur sa chaise. _

_«Ce sont eux, mes points faibles. Si ils n'avaient pas était là ça aurait été plus simple. La sorcière ne ce serait pas enfuit. Je suis plus fort seul... C'est parce qu'ils étaient là que j'ai pas pu régler ça tout de suite... »_

_Son sang se mit à bouillir. Il remettait la faute sur ses gamins ? _

_Et la jambe de Sammy, il s'en foutait ?_

_«Si ils n'étaient pas là... J'aurais déjà pu retrouver ce démon aux yeux jaunes... Ils ne seraient pas des poids à trimbaler en attendant qu'ils deviennent des chasseurs. Si ils n'étaient pas là...» John but une gorgée avant de se lever de sa chaise en se maîtrisant pour chanceler le moins possible. Il regarda à travers une des fenêtres de la maison de son hôte. _

_On voyait les étoiles. Elles scintillaient. _

_Il pensa directement à Mary et leur premier rendez-vous. _

_Il repensa à elle. Elle n'aurait pas voulu ça. Elle ne l'aurait pas voulu pour ses enfants._

_John vida son verre avant de reprendre la parole. Il ne sentait pas Bobby contenir sa fureur à son égard. Il poursuivit d'une voix de nouveau brisée._

_«Ils ne devraient pas vivre ça... Il regarda son verre vide avant de reprendre, la voix plus sûre, Mary serait déçue de les voir vivre comme ça. Ils ne devraient pas... Vivre...»_

_Bobby posa son verre sur la table. Les os de sa mâchoire craquèrent sous sa pression._

_«J'aurais dû les laisser dans le feu cette nuit là...» _

_Bobby se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers l'orateur dégénéré. _

_«Ça aurait arrangé tout le monde.»_

_Un coup d'une violence folle lui ouvrit l'arcade sourcilière et l'envoya s'effondrer contre le mur plus loin. Faisant valdinguer au passage plusieurs ouvrages._

Bobby surplombait John qui avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes, la surface contre son dos l'aidait à ne pas retomber à terre misérablement. Leurs visages se touchaient presque, tellement qu'il pouvait sentir la respiration furieuse de son ami. Leurs yeux ne s'étaient pas lâchés un seul instant. Comme dans un ironique combat de fierté joué d'avance.

L'homme à la posture sauvage brisa enfin ce silence pesant et presque douloureux.

La voix grave et forte articula avec précision tout en insistant sur chaque mots de la phrase pour qu'elle s'imprime- ou plutôt - se marque au fer rouge dans la tête du connard égoïste en face de lui.

«Ne prononce plus jamais ces mots en ma présence.»

John s'était écrasé, se faisant plus petit à mesure que Bobby se rapprochait.

La menace était passée. John ne l'oublierait jamais. Il n'aurait jamais pensé se retrouver dans cette situation avec celui qu'il considérait comme son mentor. C'était... Inoubliable...

La honte lui vrilla les tripes. L'effet de l'alcool semblait l'abandonner lâchement.

Bobby le fixait toujours, attendant visiblement une confirmation. Comme si la situation n'était pas assez humiliante...

Pour toute réponse, John baissa les yeux. Rompant le contact et abandonnant toute possibilité de réponse. Il avait déjà été bien trop minable pour ce soir.

L'étreinte sur son col se desserra.

Il glissa lourdement au sol. La tête basse. Évitant de se confronter de nouveau au regard désapprobateur en face de lui.

Le regard encore féroce.

John se retrouva au sol, faisant maintenant face aux horreur dites plus tôt.

Bobby bouillonnait encore, il tourna le dos à la loque au sol pour se resservir un verre plein. Il allait essayer d'oublier les conneries qu'il venait d'entendre au plus vite.

C'est pour ça qu'aucun des deux hommes n'entendirent le parquet craquer près des escaliers.

Les pas discrets remontèrent doucement les marches qui menaient aux chambres.

La porte s'ouvrit et Sam se redressa comme il pouvait dans son lit sans solliciter sa jambe blessée.

«Alors ? Rien de grave en bas ?» Les bruits de verre brisé les avaient réveillés et inquiétés. Dean, pour rassurer son frère, était descendu pour aller voir si tout allait bien.

Il avait tout entendu. Tout.

Et il... Il... Il ne ressentait rien. Il se sentait juste vide.

Face à l'absence de réponse de son frère, et son manque de mouvement aussi, Sam s'inquiéta d'avantage «Dean ?»

Son grand frère ravala les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux avec une rapidité prouvant une certaine expérience. Il sourit.

Sans bruit, il entra dans la chambre, ferma la porte derrière lui et vint se coucher au côté au Sam dans le grand lit qu'ils devaient partager.

Il trouva même la force de lui répondre en rigolant.

«Ouais tout vas bien, ils ont justes trop bu ! Dans 20 minutes je te paris qu'ils s'endormiront par terre !»

Sam rigola lui aussi en imaginant la scène.

Dean passa un bras sous sa nuque pour s'installer confortablement.

Sam s'endormit. Pas lui.

Il était _brûlé_ par ce qu'il avait entendu, ce qu'avait dit son père... Il était brûlé comme-ci il ne s'était pas échappé du feu cette nuit là...

Il regarda son frère dormir et sourit sincèrement cette fois. Il assumait son rôle de grand frère protecteur. Il l'assumerait toujours.

Le seul ordre censé de son père.

_Protégez Sammy. _

Le protéger de lui...


End file.
